Curve over-speed systems provide a way for vehicle drivers to adjust driving behavior if speed approaching a curve is too high. An important feature of such systems may be providing output indicating curve over-speed so that the driver can take corrective action. However, current mechanisms to provide output concerning an over-speed situation do not provide output targeted, tailored, or calibrated to a driver.